


Старый обычай

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Other, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Сегодня Кроули постарался. В конце концов, не каждый день на городской площади вешали ангела.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Старый обычай

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Горетобера 14.10.2020 — Удушение/повешение

Довольно часто Кроули ленился менять… некоторые органы в своём человеческом теле, чтобы они совпадали с выбранным им полом. При необходимости кадык он маскировал шарфом, шалью или просо высоким воротником. А желающих забраться ему под юбки ждал весьма неприятный сюрприз. И нет, не тот, что имеется у каждого здорового мужчины. Кроули достаточно было на минуту снять очки, чтобы незадачливые кавалеры с воплями ужаса унеслись прочь. Ну, или упали в обморок. В последнее время люди пошли нервные.

Сегодня Кроули постарался. В конце концов, не каждый день на городской площади вешали ангела. Азирафаэль вылечил дочь фермера и сына местного дворянина от болезни, которую не принято называть вслух. Вместо благодарности он получил обвинение в колдовстве. На том основании, что у соседей сдохла корова. Ох уж эта человеческая логика. Дочь фермера подлила масла в огонь, поведав, что при исцелении Азирафаэль бормотал заклинания на неизвестном языке. Конечно, откуда ей знать енохианский. К смерти коровы, Азирафаэль естественно не имел никакого отношения. Хлеб у населения города был. Видимо, им остро не хватало зрелищ.

Свадебное платье Кроули выбрал простое, но оно чудесно облегало фигуру, а кружева на рукавах и вороте смотрелись изысканно. В распущенные волосы он, точнее, уже она вплела цветы, а роль диадемы сыграл флёрдоранж. С вуалью Кроули возиться не стала: ей не хотелось портить образ, превращая его во что-то смешное. Очки с тёмными стёклами и так выглядели не очень уместно.

На площадь она подоспела вовремя. Плач только собирался накинуть петлю Азирафаэлю на шею. Ангел возмущённо пыхтел. Наверное, в красках представлял, как будет писать заявление на новое тело после развоплощения.

Кроули оглядела построенную виселицу критическим взглядом и хмыкнула. Шаткое сооружение не выдержало бы веса пятилетнего ребёнка, что уж говорить о ней с Азирафаэлем.

Она откашлялась, чтобы привлечь внимание и громко крикнула: 

— Я беру этого мужчину в мужья, отпустите его?

— Что? — удивился плач, недоумённо переглядываясь священником.

— Обычай такой, — миролюбиво пояснила Кроули. — Старинный. Нарушать не рекомендуется. Неблагоприятно влияет на загробную жизнь, знаете ли.

После недолгого спора Азирафаэля толкнули в объятия Кроули, и священник, не сходя с места, объявил их мужем и женой. Возможно, этому поспособствовало то, что Кроули на мгновение сдвинула очки на кончик носа, показав змеиные глаза.

После он и Азирафаэль удалились в направлении постоялого двора под хлопки и свист собравшихся. Кроули снимала там вполне приличную комнату.

— Интересно, она действительно девственница? — пробормотал кто-то ей вслед и ойкнул, когда его штаны задымились.

Упомянутая деталь, необходимая для соблюдения обычая, была тайной Кроули. Возможно (сейчас Азирафаэль смотрел на неё, как на восьмое чудо света), после этой ночи она перестанет быть таковой.


End file.
